


Life Under Our Alien Overlords

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Boy tits, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Transformation, bimbofication, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Aliens have invaded earth. Now, humanity’s nothing more than a plaything for all-powerful extraterrestrials to experiment with! So, what’s daily life like now for humans? Can Stefan get to his workplace undisturbed for once?





	Life Under Our Alien Overlords

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 10/15/18

Stefan’s commute to his work was always long, but chatting with friends over his phone always seemed to make things go by faster. Today’s trip on the subway had proved uneventful so far. 

That is, until Stefen felt something wet latch onto his thigh. His eyes darted down to see a slimy pink tentacle coiling around his leg!

Stefan groaned aloud “Damnit! Not again!”

You know, Stefan really thought that it’d be great when his alien overlords wiped out all city dwelling rats and cockroaches and replaced them with sex tentacles, but this was really starting to grow inconvenient! At least rats and cockroaches just scurried away most of the time after you saw them. These things had a knack for just ignoring all boundaries and ruthlessly impregnating your asshole! What pests!

Thank goodness they were completely sterile and self cleaning or this all would be totally gross. Stefan relaxed and let the tentacle explore his body to its content. These things got extremely strong if you resisted them, so best not to turn this into a scene. He turned his attention back to his phone as more and more of the tentacle appendage slithered out from beneath his seat, prodding increasingly near his vulnerable anus.

Stefan almost longed for the days before humanity’s first contact with alien life. Humbling to think how exciting the interaction had been built up in pop culture up until that point. All those feel good tales and doomsday predictions… what schlock.

As most had anticipated, aliens were far beyond the technology of humans. They didn’t have all too much interest in ever making direct contact, they didn’t really think of earthlings as equals at all. Earth was more a petri dish and entertainment source for them. They tampered with the human genome as they saw fit and recorded the results with an army of drone cameras, hovering in every nook and cranny. Even now, one of the silently hovering dime-sized cameras was eyeing up Stefan’s thighs as more fleshy pink sex tentacle slipped into his pants.

Humanity was completely helpless in the face of these extraterrestrial jerks and their “refinement” of humanity as a species. They had some interesting ideas as to how to improve humans. Where did they even get these crazy ideas!? The PSAs everyone got on their phones about what was going on didn’t cushion the sudden changes very well at all. No, frequently those updates were lagging behind significantly. Most of the time you’d open the window to see the sky was raining purple liquid or a bright orange fog had rolled in consisting of some ungodly chemical mix. Then you’d start to notice you’d sprouted a second cock or that you had two extra pairs of lips where your nipples use to be. Then it’d all wear off in a week, you’d get a few hours of being your normal self again, then get fucked up again after some experimental tentacle monster knocked you up with eggs that secreted more transformative hormone bullshit into your body…

The sex tentacle living under Stefan’s seat let loose three more of its slender appendages to creep up him. All three were now flailing around in his underwear, tips finally submerging into the depths of his fertile asshole… Dammit! He’d already been pregnant with these things last week! Couldn’t they pick another femboy on the train to bully? There were at least two dozen others!

Ahh, whatever. They’d tucker out eventually. Stefan found himself a little nostalgic for the days before the world was this crazy. He opened up his phone and checked the message history from the Alien’s PSAs.

“We’re finding it difficult to tell male and female humans apart. We realize this sounds ridiculous to humans, but think about how easy it is for you to tell the difference between the sex of an animal. To make you easier to observe, Females now have an average height of 7ft. Men have an average height of 5ft 3in. Your heights will be adjusted retroactively.”

“Many other earth species seem to exhibit use of pheromones to convey their willingness to breed, yet humans do not. Men and women now secrete a pheromonic odor when aroused to convey their interest and encourage the opposite sex.”

“We’re aware the new pheromone does not differentiate between same and opposite sex. We’ve also learned that pheromone secretion is not seasonal and happens 24/7. We’ll correct this soon.”

“We’re correcting an error in humanity. Females have larger hair and larger chests then men, so we’re correcting evolution’s mistake and also giving them larger penises.”

Man, they never did correct that pheromone thing, did they? He’d almost forgotten how awkward it use to be approach people for sex. Weird to think now there was a time when public sex wasn’t everywhere! Oh well, not like he didn’t enjoy those jerk off sessions with other femboys in public.

Stefan felt the sex tentacles inside his anus spray a liquid inside of him, soon after followed by the sensation of a hot, solid mass of life being pumped into him. There they went. Pregnant with tentacles again…

Almost immediately, his tee shirt started to grow taut. A look down and Stefan was introduced to his rapidly blossoming new pair of titties. Argh, another one of these bimbofication tentacles!? He’d just gotten over another one last week and now he was being pumped full of these transformative super hormones AGAIN! What was even the advantage of having your egg carrying femboy look like a trashy slut, huh!?

Soon enough, more of the robotic alien drones crept out of the shadows to film his little transformation. He tried to make the experience as mundane for the cameras as possible. Though his alien overlords claimed this was all scientific, he couldn’t help but think they were doing this to get off. Did aliens even get off?

One camera dispelled a gas cloud against Stefan as he tried to ignore the lot of them. Unlike the roulette of gasses the atmosphere might be pumped full of any random given day, the grey gas pumping out of this one was consistent. More frustrated groaning escaped Stefan. Dammit, he liked these clothes! Why did these nanobot clouds have to remodel his outfit whenever these cameras fucking wanted!? Urgh, he’d look like he was headed to a club rather than work!

The normal life cycle of the Extraterrestrial Bimbofication Tentacle continued inside the heat and safety of Stefan’s anal passage. The silicon-based life form was still laying a brood of eggs in the boy’s lower intestine, now mostly a vestigial organ now that humans converted 100% of their food to energy after alien experimentation. Steadily Stefan’s gut started to bloom alongside his rapidly expanding chest, making him look like a pregnant woman in no time flat. Stefan tried his hardest to ignore the sensation of the alien beast remodelling his body and just read the news on his phone. He settled on reading a story about the latest alien experiment where a fog they’d released had given some citizens uncontrollable, meter long, self molesting tentacle tongues.

A woman in a business suit skirt sat beside Stefan, trying her best to fit in the pre-invasion designed subway seat with her new amazonian proportions. Her odor was coated in sex. Every spare, sweaty open pore on her body was secreteing an intoxicating pheromone demanding any and all surrounding human beings prime themselves to mate. Her enthusiasm for Stefan’s ongoing transformation was apparent given the humongous tent in the front of her skirt.

“Ah, bimbo infection again?” The woman asked Stefan. “Man, pain in the ass, aren’t they! Haven’t had to deal with them in a while, but my suburb got sprayed with some horrid fog last night. Everyone woke up with real fuckin’ heavy balls. Took me an hour of jacking off just to get into my panties!”

Stefan tried to speak, but all that came out were soft giggles. It seemed the infestation had progressed long enough that his voice had been damaged to do nothing but laugh like a stupid slut. Fuck, it took days for this stuff to come back! Urgh, Stefan hated being a bimbo! Why couldn’t he have gotten one of those cowgirl transformation or multicock tentacles wedged in his ass this time!? Why did he always have to be the dumb cock sucking slut!

Oh well. Looks like he’d just have to live with it again.

The hormones coursing through Stefan’s body by the soft wet eggs lodged up his ass were already distorting his attitude. Those damn alien tentacles secreted so much of that superpowered pseudo-estrogen! Stefan was already craving a good dicking at the odor of cock in the air from the woman’s presence. He was outright drooling onto his big bimbo titties, now partially exposed to the air as his old clothes became a semisolid grey blob as the nanobots remodeled his outfit. Stefan let out a groan, or tried to anyway. Everyone else just heard him giggling. Seems his clutch of pheromone secreting eggs had also taken that away. He begrudgingly reasoned it was time to suck cock…

No more words outside of the business woman’s attempt at small talk needed to be exchanged for intercourse to begin. Stefan hauled his heavily pregant stomach and heaving bimbo tittites up and out of his seat. He got on his knees on the floor of the subway and thrust his head into the head of the massive woman’s crotch.

The odor of sex doubled once that skirt was lifted up, triple once he finally pried away the woman’s tights and panties and let the heaving beast of a cock exposed. Stefan felt his body go through the usual motions of being exposed to this much cock stink. Salivation at max, gag reflex disabled, his entire face descending on the pillar of rigid dick in front of him, etc. Typical Tuesday. Well over a foot of throbbing girl meat vanished between his greedy lips, all the way until the stranger’s balls were tapping his chin. Pretty convenient humans didn’t need to breathe anymore thanks to alien modification. Stefan always liked feeling his throat stuffed with pulsating cockflesh for a few seconds on end.

The woman on the other end grabbed one of the floating cameras, giving it a first person view of all the action. She reached down and stroked Stefan’s blonde hair, now much longer than before his little infestation. As annoying as the sudden sex got at times, Stefan was a complete slut for tiny headpats like this

Stefan finally came back up; not for air of course, just to lick that cock head more thoroughly clean with the tip of his tongue. Feeling that bit of a dick shake during intimacy was always the best. He left behind a long blue smear along the length of the woman’s shaft as he surfaced. It confused him for a second, until he finally reasoned everything out. It seemed this time around his lips were secreting blue makeup for this infection. He finally trailed back up to the very tip, continuing that smudged streak of cyan. His tongue tickled the tip with expert percision, or well, as expert as it could be now that masterful cocksucking was preprogrammed human instinct. Stefan’s hands reached forward to squeeze and kneed the woman’s fat nuts. It was easy to see she loved it. If the hot groans of delight spouting out her lips wasn’t enough indication, the torrent of pre cum spraying in Stefan’s mouth surely was.

The infected bimbo femboy’s technique proved far too effective. Just minutes later, the business woman was ready to climax. Her hand shot to the back of Stefan’s skull and slammed that pretty face glammed up in freshly secreted eyeshadow and lipstick back down to her balls. Stefan could feel his throat absolutely choked full of cock. He gave the stranger’s ballsack one last firm squeeze. She roared with delight and her cock gave it’s biggest twitch yet…

Stefan went wide eyed. An instant later, cum was backwashing right out of his face! What little space was left idle between the woman’s monster cock and his poor ruined mouthpussy suddenly shot back a high-pressure jet of the woman’s fresh cum. Semen even came erupting out his nostrils in two quick strands. The mess effortlessly painted the woman’s crotch and Stefan’s face into a gooey white mess. Thankfully, the worse had passed. No more semen would be so carelessly wasted. A slight change in position and the woman’s cock was realigned, this time shooting spunk straight down Stefan’s esophagus.

What an intense feeling. His poor stomach was suddenly, violently stuffed with a blasting cascade of girlcum. Not only was that brood of sex tentacle parasite going to be weighing him down, but now he had a stomach actively being cum inflated to weigh him down. The woman’s cock writhed in orgasm for what felt like a full minute. Stefan’s gut which had been so flat and nice a tummy no less than 15 minutes ago was now a gurgling, heavy stomach looking impossibly pregnant. The sensation of having his throat violated, his stomach abused, and his prostate tickled by the horrid tentacles ended up finally getting to Stefan. One last cough of the woman’s cum came out his nose as his own dick spurt its contents all over the floor.

Finally, it all ended. The business woman withdrew her cock and promptly walked to another part of the subway cart while Stefan dealt with the aftermath alone.

Without the woman’s cock corking him down, his stomach could finally expel some of its contents. Stefan hurled right into the woman’s seat, bathing the damaged leather cushion in a pure white foam of semen. Stefan coughed and choked as the deluge finally ended, his stomach looking not much smaller after the whole ordeal. Mere moments later, one of the cameras watching him sprayed out a second gaseous cloud of nanobots onto the semen-soaked seat. In just seconds the surface was clean of all body fluids.

The subway train stopped. This was Stefan’s terminal, work was just a short walk away. Hopefully he could work efficiently with his speech abilities reduced just to giggling, his new massive breasts lactating, and his unholy huge stomach making even bending over difficult. His boss was usually forgiving when one of her employees had to deal with alien bullshit, so long as Stefan let her fuck his ass.

The heavily pregnant bimbo femboy finally stood back up after some effort. Those nanobots changes to his clothing hardly helped; his normal shoes had been replaced with knee high high heeled boots, again. At the very least, the alien nanobots had made his clothes more breathable. Stefan’s chest only had the saddest excuse of a shirt covering him up only down to his milk-squirting nipples. His ass only had a gray micro skirt to cover it. And hey, they did put his new long lochs of blonde hair into a ponytail. Maybe the nanobots weren’t so bad after all…

All around him on his way out of the subway station, Stefan could see others just like him. His fellow citizens were being constantly desecrated by either some sex tentacle parasite, experimental chemical cocktail, or a dousing in morphing nanotechnology; usually all three at once. Well hung women having sex in the middle of the halls, femboys giving birth to a clutch of whatever invaded their asshole today, people struggling to deal with their second oversexed transformation of the morning… Would Stefan truly ever get use to life like this? Well, given his alien overlord’s strides in medical technology that meant humans practically never aged and had enormous life spans, he’d have to eventually.

Stefan finally emerged from the depths of the subway, on to the bustling city streets. The sky had changed colors again, this time from pink to orange. Looks like a new chemical fog would be falling from the sky to fuck with the population this afternoon.

Poor Stefan was so distracted by the changes overhead that he didn’t take the necessary precautions to make sure he didn’t ram his cum-bloated pregnant stomach into anything. Sure enough, his bulging gut went smashing against someone else’s backside on the crowded city streets. Stefan barely had the time to process his mistake before more semen came retching out his face and all over his titties. He clutched his gut in pain as a second, less torrential heave of cum ended up coating the sidewalk.

However, that was hardly the worst of it. The impact signalled to his body he was too full of eggs to continue. Contractions wracked him. It was time to give birth. Stefan begrudgingly removed his sad excuse for clothing off of his crotch, lowered himself to the ground, and assumed his go-to position for giving birth. Here he was, out in public holding his legs spread eagle and flashing strangers his naked anus and crotch. With a strong push through clenched teeth, his asshole started expelling his clutch of sex tentacle eggs onto the street.

Some members of the hustling crowd on the sidewalk started to surround Stefan and watch his live birthing. It was a pedestrian sight at this point, but still fun to engage with nonetheless. A trio of seven foot tall woman built like tanks with cocks each down to their kneecaps seemed to like the show. They started jerking their dicks in broad daylight as they loomed over the egg-birthing boy. Surely his insides would be nice, empty, and ready for cocks once he was done?

Stefan was going to have to call into work late again.


End file.
